Bloody
by OhMyAlibi
Summary: There have been vampires for as long as no one can tell. Everyone sins what happens when it's your name?
1. Bad

Hola im makin another one. Face it, ill never learn my lesson. EVER! Well this is one where ya send me characters and well I have to have them sent to my email box.  
  
The email is Lpeacegirl 25 @aol .com without the spaces. And if ya send em in a review they WILL BE IGNORED! And this is a vampire fic so if I use you character NOTE that they might die. So eh well get over it.  
  
This is the form;  
  
If your character is a Vampire;  
  
Name:  
  
Gender:  
  
Hair color (i will take some weird ones jus not too much mostly normal ok?):  
  
Height:  
  
Bite Type (person):  
  
Sexual preferance (normally i dont do much slash or things along those lines but i think ill make a LITTLE exception for this one if i can):  
  
Clothes:  
  
Markings:  
  
Short bio:  
  
Your pen name :  
  
Likes (NOT PIETRO):  
  
If your character is a Hunter;  
  
Name:  
  
Why they dont like vampires:  
  
Short bio:  
  
Kill preferance (ie: stakes, or sunlight):  
  
Height:  
  
Markings:  
  
Gender:  
  
Your pen name :  
  
Likes (NOT PIETRO):  
  
And thats it. SEND THEM IN AN EMAIL!! And;  
  
Shelby is mad, yet oh so sad. Since she keeps making so many new fics. But one day she get it together and everything will be better. Now she's gonna go eat some chicken.  
  
^_^  
  
~Scitzy  
  
PS: Something to tell ya OCC Will occur but keep in mind its slightly AU. There's alread a leader. 


	2. A mistake

AN: Wee it's the first real chapter. O.O well please review and if ya have any questions look into the first chapter and email me. REVIEW!!   
  
Dis: *lights a fire and stares at it. Then makes it move into the letters " I DO NOT OWN EVO CHARACTERS!"*  
  
/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Running her left hand through he short black hair, she made her way into the darkening booming club. Walking around slowly she started to look around. On one of the couches was a girl with red hair. Their eyes met. Her eyes motioned her to follow. Rogue did.  
  
Outside, towards the alley they walked and turned to face eachother.  
  
"Is it true?" Rogue asked with her face showing little emotion. "Did they get her, Sin?"  
  
Sin looked breifly at Rogue but quickly adverted her gaze as she saw two men walking towards them. Sin nodded slightly at Rogue then waited for what she knew would come.  
  
The one with darker hair spoke first,"Did he get Jay?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes...but that changes nothing we're going to move on, is that clear?" Sin said making her point known.  
  
Remy and Lance's expression didn't change. Both turned and left without another word. Soon after Rogue went back into the club and sin stood there for a moment.  
  
/^\v/^\v/^\  
  
A guy with pure blonde hair to baout his ears and a girl with shoulder length brown hair walked into the once occupied alley. The guy kissed and shoved her against the wall. As the two continued to heat up even more, the guy felt a tickle of air against his neck. he looked back, just brushed it off and continued what he was doing but noticed the girl wasn't there now.  
  
"What the hell?" he questioned himself sliently.  
  
/^\v/^\v/^\  
  
Sin licked her lips as she threw the girl's body down and looked over at the man who didn't even see her yet.  
  
Slowly she started walking over towards him. And she saw fear run across her face as he saw the traces of blood still on her lips. Sin smiled with her fangs showing proudly.  
  
/^\v/^\v/^\Earlier the day/^\v/^\v/^\  
  
A man with white hair porceeded to walk out of the building. A head being held by the hair hanging form his hand. He threw it out from the shade. And watched as it set fire then disinigrated.  
  
With that he put his crossbow that was in his other hand into the back of his truck. Then went to open the driver side door.  
  
Pietro sat down in the seat and turned the car on.Next to him was another man with a solid emotion on his face. though it's hard to tell which emotion it was.  
  
"Everything go alright?" he asked Pietro in a not-really-interested-tone.  
  
Pietro turned his head towards Bill for a second showing him the already-starting-to-bruise-black eye. Then put the car into drive and sped off.  
  
/^\v/^\v/^\Back to that night/^\v/^\v/^\  
  
Rogue moved her foot slightly to the music playing throughout the club. Though it was rather hard to hear over all the beating hearts. It could be said that hearing the beating hearts all that time might drive a sane person insane.  
  
Just as she was about to go find some 'food' she saw another girl come closer to her that almost looked like Sin. The girl continued on her way and sat next o her.  
  
"You up for a feeding party?" Regina asked while looking at everyone else aside form Rogue.  
  
Rogue nodded and smiled a very toothy grin.  
  
*************************-----------------***********  
  
AN: REVIEW PLEASE!!!! and no more people unless its a guy char. 


End file.
